nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf Blaster Wiki
Nerf Blaster Wiki Welcome to the Nerf Blaster Wiki, the largest Nerf Wiki and the 14th largest Toy Wiki on Wikia out of 49. We currently have on . This wiki is a source of information for all of your Nerf, Super Soaker, Lazer Tag, Buzz Bee, Lanard, Air Zone, N-Force or Ammunition needs! Find more about what blaster you have, what theme it is from, and what to think about when choosing your next weapon! You can help us by for us today! since June 2009. We have very high expectations of anonymous contributors. If anything that is either spam or vandalism is found, it will be reverted and we will deal the necessary consequences. Do note, that your edits will be shown up on the main page if this wiki, so admins can see what you are doing. So please, behave well on this wiki and have fun. If you need any help, please contact NStrikeAgent335, THE MAGSTRIKE GUY or REALNerfNinja6. Before you begin editing, click here to make a profile before you edit and do reviews. List of Nerfipedia Staff Click here to see the staff. Recent Wiki Activity FEATURED PAGES Click here. FEATURED REVIEWS Click here. Create an Article Wiki News * User groups get colour coded. * Nerf Blaster Wiki now accepts block tickets. * Nerf Blaster Wiki now accepts promotion and demotion requests! Click here to apply for a promotion or demotion! Links * Nerf products * Melee weapons * Discontinued products * Buzz Bee products * Lanard products * Air Zone products * Super Soakers * Water Warriors blasters Newest Nerf Blasters * Centurion * Guardian Crossbow * Hammer Shot * HeartBreaker Bow * Pink Crush * Powerbelle * SledgeFire * Sneak Attacker * Sweet Revenge Monthly Poll Which Zombie Strike product are you looking forward to? Crossfire Bow Fusefire Ricochet Ripshot Sidestrike Strikeblade Special Poll Do you want NStrikeAgent335 to be an Admin Mentor? (an admin mentor can be seeked if any admins need help) Yes No Do you like the new color coding of users? Do not state whether you like or do not like the colours. Yes No Wiki Features ADMIN POLICIES Previous Poll Results Should there be a bot on this wiki? Submit a block ticket User Rights * Regular user: At least 0 edits * Rollback: 500 edits and no vandalism OR hard work and at least 200 edits with no records of spam or vandalism OR VERY HARD work with any number of edits with no records of spamming or vandalism * Chat Moderator/Chatmod: Refraining from poor language during chats * Administrator: 2000 Edits and no vandalism * Bureaucrat: N/A * SPECIAL CASES: Help a lot and do a lot of work to get promoted (any number of edits needed) Privileges and user colour codes * Regular User: Nothing Special (Blue) * Chat Moderator: Can ban and kick users from chat (Red) * Rollback: Undoing Vandalism is easier (Cyan) * Administrator: Can block users and delete pages (Orange) * Bureaucrat: Can promote users (Gold) News * User groups get color-coded. * Nerf Blaster Wiki merges with Nerf Wiki, sparking an alliance. Nerf Blaster Wiki will still remain active. * The Rebelle line was quietly released. * The whole Zombie Strike line is announced. * The Nerf POWERPLAY 2013 tournament is launched. * The N-Strike Elite Mega Javelin is leaked, along with another blaster without a known name. * Urban Taggers makes its final post. Newest Users * Imjustoverthere * Melemonsqueezer1 * NERFCommando21 * Nighttime Nerfer * SuperMaelstrom Users in Power * GameGear360 (Commander) SEMI-ACTIVE * NBP3.0 (Agent) INACTIVE * NStrikeAgent335 (Commander) ACTIVE * REALNerfNinja6 (Commander) ACTIVE * THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (Agent) ACTIVE Stuff Under Construction * Getting colours on important users Wiki Admin News * NN666 becomes active. * Captain Falcon becomes inactive. Newest Buzz Bee Blasters * Air Max 1 * Air Max 10 * Air Max 6 * Auto Tek 20 * Mag 1 * Side Winder Newest Lanard Blasters * Ballistic Shooter * Boomstick * Commando 12 * Cranking Cannon * Huntsman 50 * Pillager X12 * Swiftstrike * The Judge Newest Air Zone Blasters * Cranking Cannon * Over Under * Quickfire Eaglet Impact X * Sentry 4 Newest X-Shot Blasters * Micro * Xcess __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse